


Clarke’s Breasts Offend

by HedaClexaKomBlackhill



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clarke is having a bad day, Clexaweek2019, Day 4: Nipples, F/F, baby Madi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 15:45:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17942558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HedaClexaKomBlackhill/pseuds/HedaClexaKomBlackhill
Summary: There is nothing worse than cross country travel with a grumpy baby. Clarke just wants Madi to stop crying. Her solution ruffles some feathers.Written for Clexaweek - Day 4: Nipples





	Clarke’s Breasts Offend

**Author's Note:**

> I was a little stuck on the nipples prompt, but then this happened. Let me know what you think.

Clarke hated the trip cross-country to visit her mother at the best of times, but this time had been the worst one yet. Lexa was on a business trip, so wasn’t able to make the trip with her, although they would be meeting up in Arizona for the final leg. 

 

The decision to fly out and visit Abby has been a last minute one, and Lexa’s assistant had booked her the best of a lot of bad options for the busy holiday weekend. She hadn’t been able to get anything out of Polis directly, so she had to take the train to DC, then a flight to Atlanta, another to Dallas, then to Phoenix and finally into San Fransisco to see her mother. The only saving grace was the lounge access during each of her layovers. 

 

She had taken the train to DC the morning before and spent the day with Lexa’s sister, Anya, before beginning her gruelling cross country journey. The flight to Atlanta hadn’t been too bad, Madi had slept soundly throughout. The flight to Dallas had been a little harder, but she managed to get off the plane before Madi had a full meltdown. She didn’t like being cooped up - she was definitely Lexa’s daughter.

 

By the time they reached Phoenix, Madi was almost entirely feral. Clarke was grateful that the lounge was mostly empty and set herself up in a deserted corner. They had four and a half hours until their next flight, and Lexa wouldn’t join them for another three hours. 

 

Clarke was ready to cry, she was as tired as the eight month old on the blanket before her. Madi was at least slightly happier on her playmat, with her favourite stuffed raccoon toy. 

 

The lounge attendant brought Clarke a (decaf) coffee and a sandwich, and briefly she began to feel human again. Madi played on her rug for almost an hour, glad to finally be free of the carrier Clarke had kept her in most of the day. Normally Madi was the perfect baby, she had a great routine and she stuck to it - but when her routine got completely upended, then they had issues. 

 

Madi started to cry again, and Clarke wanted to join her. She checked the time, still over an hour until Lexa would arrive. She scooped the baby up, but being confined in Clarke’s arms only seemed to make things worse. “Come on baby girl, Nomon will be here soon, shhh, please stop crying.” She soothed, hoping Madi would calm down. “Are you hungry?” Clarke tried, digging through the diaper bag for Madi’s baby food. “Please be in here.” Clarke muttered as she searched, one-handed, through the bag. “Shit.” The second pouch wasn’t there. “No, no, no.” Clarke sighed, kissing Madi’s forehead, still trying to calm her. 

 

“How about milk instead?” She offered, as though bargaining with an infant was a reasonable course of action. She looked at the mess they’d made in their corner, and the thought of cleaning it up one handed while Madi continued to cry was not an appealing one. She looked around and decided that it was quiet enough in her little corner. She would simply nurse Madi there, rather than trekking to find the parents room - because she absolutely refused to feed her daughter in a public bathroom.

 

She shifted the baby and unbuttoned her shirt partway. “Here you go.” She guided Madi to her breast, grateful that she latched without a fight, finally beginning to calm down. 

 

Lexa: I got an earlier flight. Just landed, on my way to the lounge. 

 

Clarke smiled, Lexa would save her - she really needed her wife. 

 

Clarke: See you when you get here. Love you <3

 

“Excuse me ma’am, we have received complaints from other guests, I'm going to have to ask you to either cover-up, or move to the restroom.” One of the attendants said, effectively ruining the upturn in her mood from Lexa’s message. 

 

“Are you serious? I’m sitting in a corner, as far from everyone as I can get, and I’m feeding my baby - not waving my tits around like ‘Girls Gone Wild’, I’m barely even facing the room.” She huffed, gesturing to the window she had been faced toward. “Would you want to eat in a public restroom?”

 

“Ma’am, please remain calm.” He warned. 

 

“What exactly is so offensive about me feeding my daughter quietly in one corner of the room?” She demanded. 

 

“I’m sure you know ma’am.” He said. 

 

“The only offensive element here as far as I can see, is you, telling me I can’t feed my child.” She raised an eyebrow at him. 

 

“Is there a problem here?” A stern voice asked from behind the attendant. 

 

He turned to face the newcomer, clearly relieved that backup had arrived. “Yes, Ms Greene.” He began. 

 

“Hi Indra, how are you?” Clarke asked. 

 

“I’m well, Madi has grown so much since I last saw her.” She offered a rare smile as she looked down at the nursing infant. “Now, what seems to be the issue?”

 

“Ms Greene, we’ve had several patrons complain about -“ he stopped under the force of Indra’s glare. 

 

“Your employee is suggesting that I should feed your goddaughter in the restroom.” Clarke told her. “Apparently my breasts offend.”

 

“I’m sorry, Clarke.” Indra apologised before turning on the attendant. “Come with me.” She turned to lead him away, almost running into Lexa. 

 

“Indra.” Lexa nodded, shaking the older woman’s hand in greeting. “Good to see you.”

 

“You too.” Indra nodded. “Please, excuse me, I’ll be back to speak with you properly shortly.” She apologised as she led the attendant away. 

 

“Everything okay?” She asked her wife as she took a seat beside her, gently brushing a hand over Madi’s hair. 

 

“Fine now.” She gave a tired smile. “It’s just that it’s been a long day, and I didn’t have a second pouch of Madi’s food and she was screaming, so I decided to nurse here, and I really didn’t need to be reminded that using my breasts for their intended purpose is offensive to certain members of the public.” She ranted causing Madi to fuss. “Sorry baby girl.” She soothed.

 

“Well I’m glad Indra stepped in before you tried to fight the poor guy.” Lexa chuckled. 

 

“The look on his face when he realised Indra was my backup and not his was pretty great.” She laughed. “I think I’ll learn to crochet and make her one of those nipple hats, for next time.”

 

“I’m sure your mother would be delighted to teach you.” Lexa agreed. “I’ll take Madi tonight, you should sleep.”

 

“Thank you.” Clarke sagged with relief. “I’ve missed you.”

 

“I’ve missed you too, both of you.” She reached out to stroke Madi’s back. 

 

Madi realised at that moment that Lexa had arrived, she stopped suckling and attempted to roll in an effort to find her other mother. “You want nomon do you?” Clarke cooed. “Go on then.” She passed the baby to her wife and leaned further into Lexa’s side.  

 

“Hey my sweet girl.” Lexa cooed, kissing each of Madi’s cheeks. “I missed you so much while I was away.”

 

“We missed you too.” Clarke mumbled.

 

“I’m sorry I had to leave the two of you for so long.” She leaned her head to rest on top of Clarke’s. “I missed both my girls like crazy.”

 

“We missed you too, so much.” Clarke agreed, her voice betraying the fact that she was on the edge of exhausted tears. 

 

“Next time I have to go away for more than a night, I’m taking both of you with me.” She promised. 

 

“Mmkay.” Clarke hummed. “I love you.”

 

“I love to too.” Smiled Lexa before kissing her wife’s head. “Both my girls.” She added as Madi snuggled against her happily. 


End file.
